


Asteria Malfoy

by gloomynugget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Freeform, Gen, I love Luna, Like a lot probably but I'll try, OC, OOC-ness, The Sorting Hat needs love, Whomping Willow needs love, not accurate, sorry - Freeform, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomynugget/pseuds/gloomynugget
Summary: Just some snippets I wrote of an OC Asteria Malfoy, doesn't make much sense but I just wanted to post it here. Her best friend is Luna Lovegood and she's a Ravenclaw.





	Asteria Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> probably has mistakes but I hope it's not too terrible anyway and sorry for it being so short.

Asteria Lucile Malfoy

 

“Malfoy, Asteria!” Professor McGonagall called, making the Golden trios heads swivel to look at the crowd of students, watching as a young girl walk towards the stool. 

Asteria was rather short, her white-blonde hair tied back with a silver ribbon in two long braids, she had an aristocratic face with delicate features, porcelain pale skin, and silvery blue eyes. 

“Hello, Mr. Hat,” The girl thought, making the hat chuckle inside her head, the sound deep and rich.

“Yes, hello Miss. Malfoy, you’re rather strange for an eleven-year-old, hm?” The Sorting Hat asked.

“You’re rather strange for a hat, yes? I suppose everything is strange here,” Asteria thought while swinging her feet that didn’t quite touch the ground. 

“I suppose you’re correct. Let’s get to sorting you,” The Hat said with amusement.

“Must be rather lonely, being a hat that's only used once a year. I’d be rather bored with my only job being to sort children and then just shoved on a shelf,” She thought, ignoring the hats attempt to get the conversation back on track.

The Sorting Hat paused for a second before responding. “Yes, it is rather boring but it gives me more time to think up a new song,”

“That seems fun, do you like songs, Mr. Hat? I like singing and playing the violin, maybe I can play for you one day, I brought my instrument with me but it's in my case, I’ll ask Headmaster Dumbledore if we can arrange something,”

“I think I would rather like that,” The Hat said, “Let’s see...You don't seem very Slytherin on the surface but I see some cunning here, and quite ambitious, hm?” The Hat said while Asteria patiently waited for the hat to sort her. “Even though you would fit rather well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, where do you want to be sorted?”

“Slytherin’s quite a nice house, snakes are quite lovely. I don’t really have a preference,” She thought lightly, even though she would like to be with her brother, she didn’t really want to deal with the house hierarchy that her brother raves about. 

“Very well,” The Hat paused. “RAVENCLAW!” He shouted and the hat was lifted from her head, showing Ravenclaw clapping happily and the rest expect Gryffindor clapping politely. She saw her brother clapping with a knowing look on his face and waved happily to him before walking to Ravenclaw. 

–

“Nargles, you see,” Luna explained as she pointed to her shoes tied high up in the corridor. Asteria nodded solemnly before turning to look at her friend

“We need to Nargle proof a box, then they would be safe,” Asteria said as she looked back up to the shoes, wondering if she would be able to Accio them.

“That’s a great idea, I bet the library has many spells to repel Nargles,” Luna said dreamily, turning and starting to walk to the direction of the library. Asteria looked back at the shoes her eyes showing a rare seriousness before turning and skipping after Luna.

–

“Hullo, Fred, where’s George?” Asteria asked pleasantly as she spotted the taller boy. Fred startled turning away from the tapestry. 

“What was that?” Fred asked suspiciously eyeing the small girl.

“Oh, I was just wondering where George was, your hair looks nice today,” She complimented absentmindedly ignoring the surprised look on the redheads face.

“I’m George,” He said as if it were obvious, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

“Nuhuh, George has more freckles here,” Asteria stated as she reached up and tapped Fred's nose.  
“Well, I hope you find your twin,” She said happily before skipping away leaving a gobsmacked Fred behind. 

“She’s an odd one,” Fred mumbled with a smirk before climbing behind the tapestry, ready to tell his twin what just happened.

–

“Would you like Beethoven?” Asteria asked the Sorting Hat while getting her violin into position. The Headmaster sat at his desk, watching the interaction with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve heard him,” The Hat replied, Dumbledore was unused to the hat using such a quiet voice.

Asteria paused for a second before looking towards the Headmaster. “I think I know what to play but don’t tell anyone, a muggle composed it,” She says softly before starting the song Can’t Help Falling in Love.

Watching the young girl start to pluck the first cords and gently sing, Albus can’t help but wonder how the Malfoys raised such a gentle soul.

–

Harry was perplexed. Honestly bewildered. 

He had taken to using his Invisibility Cloak as an escape, roaming the grounds at night where no one would bother him. And it had worked, no one saw him, not even shrewd Mrs. Norris who might have smelled him or heard the tapping of his shoes but she had no way to know. 

Until tonight and really, he was unsure how he even managed to stumble upon this as he usually didn’t go too far outside during his midnight escapades. But he had seen the young Malfoy girl, yes Malfoy, if she didn't look every bit a Malfoy he would have doubted it as she was rather, unique or at least from what he’s heard. 

But he had seen her, barefoot walking along the corridor heading outside. She was as silent as a mouse in a flowy white nightgown looking remarkably otherworldly. He couldn’t help but trail after her which might seem creepy, a second-year creeping on a first-year but he was curious as to what she was doing and how no one had seen her.

He tried to keep his footsteps as silent as possible while still keeping up with her, if he lost sight of the girl he wasn’t sure if he would be able to find her again. The girl-Alstria?-walked onto the grass, the air was chilly but not freezing and he wondered if her feet were cold on the dewy grass but she didn’t shiver as she walked across the grounds and he realized she was going to the Whomping Willow.

She stopped in front of it, he stopped a few feet away watching and ready to stop her if she got closer. The tree seemed to bristle, it’s leaves shaking and ready to defend itself.

“Hello,” Her voice was soft but he heard it perfectly as she curtsied to the Willow. The tree paused its leaves frozen as it seemed to observe the girl. “I would like a dance, please,” She stepped up to the tree and he readied himself to lunge for her to save her from the vicious branches but the warning died on his lips as the tree didn’t move.

Until, almost shyly the tree reached out, meeting her hand halfway and she let out a laugh. Her feet tapped the ground and twirled around the branches, the odd duo dancing to music only they could hear. She danced away from the leaves and branches that swirled around her, moving freely and happily, her face smiling and laughing merrily. 

He stood transfixed, feeling like he shouldn’t be here but unable to move as he watched the graceful moves and the girl seemed to flow into the Willow. Slowly the dance stopped, her breaths coming in soft pants and the leaves of the tree vibrating with happiness. 

“I must go sleep now,” She spoke, looking up to the tree and the Willow seemed to groan with sadness, the branches wrapping around her trying to make her stay. She smiled softly and brushed her finger along the leaves. “I guess this once,” She laughed stepping up the base of the tree, elegantly sitting down and resting against it. Harry watched amazed as the tree cocooned itself around her, keeping out the cold air. “Goodnight, dear Willow,” She called before everything went silent.

Harry slowly backed away, keeping his feet silent before turning and walking back to his dorm, amazed and confused.

–

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't make much sense why she'd be so gentle or quirky but I just wanted to have some fun.  
> also can't help falling in love is awesome no shame.


End file.
